Starlius
by 1redhead26
Summary: I based this on, Twilight. It can key in at certain points, but it's with talking animals, and they live like humans do. But I worked in characters as Bella, Edward and Jake. Just in ways you'll have to process to get. Enjoy!


**Starlius**

Chapter 1

If I were to start of my story with, "Once upon the time", you'd expect a trapped princess in a tower, a witch and a handsome young man, who carries her away. And this is not a story where you can get that. My name is Lilius. I am one of the millions of stars in the sky. I make up a universe. And in that universe, unseen to the naked and human eye, is a planet I live on. It's called, "Starlius", or "Starland". Not as original as you may have hoped, I know. Were still not sure why out of all the names, our elders picked the most common. Something else I should mention, were not aliens. Well not the little green men kind. Were animals. I myself, am a unicorn. But don't think I walk on all fours. I can, I prefer to walk upright, and so do a high percentage of the rest of the animals. All fours, is to go faster when were in a hurry. And I'm not the only unicorn. I'm just the only one with wings. So I guess you could call me a Unipeg. Unknown species. Everyone knows me though, as Princess Lilius Sarconius, or Lili. I can obviously read and write, I know math, geography. Basically everything an Earth animal wouldn't as much as a human. My father is Lord Yew Sarconius, he's a buffalo, and one of the oldest elders from when our planet was discovered. My mother, is unicorn too and is Countess Pillie Sarconius. On our planet, depending on how many "marks" you have on your body, is what title you have. My father has 8 lines wrapping around is right forearm, my mother 7 interlocking triangles on her left hip. I have 5 stars below my right eye. Naturally, my father is our ruler, and my mother reins his side. And I, am stuck right behind her, awaiting the throne when she dies. I have not a thought to rule, I hate being royalty. I'm not allowed to just go out into the market, or the woods. And I have an escort to school. At least I can go there normally. I have several friends, Nini she's a frog, 3 dashes down her back, Rogan who is a wolf and has 2 scratch like scars, one under each eye like a tear roll, and Kira who is an elf. She's the only one on our planet nearly as visible enough to be human. Real elves have the pointed ears, but what most humans don't know is that they have a curved nose, almost like a witch, and are usually blue, teal, or green. Kira's teal, with 3 huge yellow dots on her left leg. I've known them since I was about 3. Oh! And there's another thing, we don't age like our "animal" should. We age like humans, around 70-200, we start dropping dead. Yes, 200. Our oldest elder lived to 200, but he was a sea tortoise, so we sometimes don't take him into account. I myself am 18, as long as all my other friends. Nini is bright blue, with neon yellow stripes, because she's a poison dart frog and the eyes to match. Rogan, is a gorgeous brown, nearly auburn, and has piercing yellow eyes, and Kira has purple eyes. For the longest time Kira liked Rogan, but ever since Hazeuw moved to Starlius from Pewtonia she's been over that poor Centaur. He has 4 interlocking swirls on his back, and is a deep grey with sharp blue eyes. Nini, never nearly talks, but when she does it's profound and useful in every manner. Rogan, is the bad-boy. I mean, come on, who doesn't know a story without it. He has a small flute he pulls out at dusk, and plays on the hills. You know its him, because if he misses a note, he curses louder than the flute playing. Kira is Kira. She's at times quiet, and doesn't really like to get her point across. But is quite strong for her looks. Nearly as strong as Rogan, and that's pretty strong. Hazeuw is new to our gang, but he's the jock type. He loves to argue with Rogan, then become Rogan's best friend. I swear, sometimes they don't even say what they're fighting about, Kira swears its about me. I doubt it. I have white eyes, to match my white fur, and I have a two-tone pink mane, and tail. Sometimes my white eyes turn silver, but it's only if I'm mad, or upset. Even though Starlius sounds really peaceful and quiet, it's not. We are droned over by a feuding planet. A dark disturbing planet called "Niveon". It's deep black and purple from a distance, but is pitch black. Crater fill most of its surface, and that's where the inhabitants live. On the very top of the planet, is a blood red castle, (unlike my white-stone castle covered in ivy) filled with the most wretched family ever to be known. The DragonRityes. Eldred DragonRitye is the same age as my father, and once lived on Starlius, but when he wanted more power, the others shunned him, his wife and their followers who were grasping for more power to feed at. DragonRitye's are known only to be Dragons. They refuse to mix the blood with anything else. There are only two families of Dragons, DragonRitye's, and Todens. The Todens live on Starlius, and refuse any contact with the Rityes. However, its been told that DragonRitye himself, has been mailing Sir Todens, asking about his daughter to marry his son. DragonRitye has some nerve asking of that, Opera Todens is the sweetest Dragon ever, she'd never marry a boy just to keep the blood thick. DragonRitye, is a deep orange, with red eyes. He has 8 flame marks all over his body, and 4 horns that pierce out of his skull like knives. His wife, Myira, a deep green, with twisting vines, about 7, around her arms, that are the color of bark on a tree. Her eyes, no one has seen, it's told she is like Medusa, and can turn those to stone if they look at her, so she has her eyes bound behind a black wrap. Their son, Draconaek, or Drake, is a deep purple, and black. His wings are too a deep purple, and blue. He has 3 horns, that are black, purple and red, his eyes are black as night. His mark, no one has seen, but its told, is a series of words on his spinal column, but no one will say what it says. The only clue, anyone has heard is that it contains 6 letters. Which deeply upsets his father. DragonRitye hoped his son would be born with 9, and be the supreme ruler. Pshttt. Yea Right. I've only seen a glimpse of him, once when he was seen circling Starlius. I went up with our aerial team to get him away, but he was long gone. He's one of the fastest fliers I've ever seen, next to me. What started me writing this story, well, my story, was what's up in my life at the time. It's rolling around to my 19th birthday, and our planets celebrate the 19th, as the age to, well be wed. Which disgusts me. I know no one I'd marry for love, and love to me, is like the very carbons we breath. Or the very oxygen, you breath. Rogan and I, figured if my father actually made me marry, I'd marry him, and we'd eventually grow to love each other. We've had that plan for 4 years now. Rogan and I do get along quite well though, and we do think each other is attractive. I wish he was more outgoing. He's already 19 and still acts as if he's 16. My mother's already given me the little talks I've needed to have. And believe me, I didn't need to have them. I know you human children go through the same torture. I wanted to jump out the balcony of my mother's room and not open my wings. Nini of course, told me everything way before mother had brought any of it up. She knows nearly everything, so she explained in laments terms, no diagrams, no trying to get around what actually goes on. Bleck. Anyway, I told my father that if I was to marry, don't expect grandchildren for quite some time. Rogan is very proud of his work, and wants to not be supported by my money, and I agree. I have my own as a gardener, I have a natural green…hoof. Many townspeople come to me for flower advice, and Rogan has his own blacksmith shop. Flowers and horseshoes, who'd a guessed? But for my 19th birthday party, naturally, I get a ball. Woohoo? Ugh, I am stressing this more than living with a guy. I don't want a ball! I hate anything like this, but once again my fathers assumes I like to be flourished in jewelry, gifts and gowns. I only like purple and pink, so at least that narrows the gown selection down. He tells me to invite all my friends, so obviously, you know who's coming. Rogan keeps coming to me freaking out about a tux. It's pretty funny, a dog in a suit. He hated that comment. As I pointed that out when he was trying the jacket on. He's my "date" to this ridiculous occasion. He has to escort me from my entrance, (clearly down a huge staircase in the middle of the be-damned dance floor), and dances with me. My dress is pink, and transitions from it to purple, just below my waist. It could be a tube dress, but there are silver circles, connected to metal chains, two on each arm, which drape on my shoulders. It's quite beautiful. It shows off my tattoo. Yes tattoo, it's a blue crescent moon, and a star that matches those on my face. Father doesn't know about it, but I guess he will soon. The huge thing that affects me mostly about this ball thing, is that he tells me to invite my friends, but he invites the whole planet, and some other planets too. Mostly the suns. Why my father does this to me, is beyond my comprehension. So, it was the night of the ball, and Rogan had already seen me. I wanted his opinion, and I think I got it when he couldn't stop staring at me. He ran over to me and picked me up and spun me. "Oh My lady Lilius how splendiferous your beauty is tonight." I rolled my eyes. The boy has a "way" with words alright. I stood near the huge brass double doors, which led into the ballroom. I could hear the dancing and singing, and laughter. I was anxiously awaiting them to open, for this night to end. The guards on the other side, patiently awaiting my knock 3 times, meaning I was ready, and twice, for "Just a minute". When I knew it was my time to have the double doors open, and everyone stare at me, I glanced to my feet, then to my left, to see a large masked figure 10 feet away. He was a deep purple, and black. The most noticeable thing were his three colored horns, and great wings. He slowly moved the mask down from his eyes, and stared at me, with those black eyes. At first, I knew who he was, and nearly screamed. But something else was too captivating to look away. I think it was his look of shock and awe. The hand that held the mast, hung loosely at his side. I noticed what he was wearing. It was a long black cape, that was like a curtain of darkness. He wore black trousers, and his huge purple clawing feet stuck out from the bottom. He had no shirt, but had an amazing body, nearly hidden. I felt ugly next to him. His face, was cut smooth and sleek. If we had models as a job, he'd be the best, and the only. I knocked twice on the door, and turned myself towards him. He walked towards me, awaiting to see if I'd do the same. I replied by doing the same, and curtseying, (not an easy task for me, and yet I nailed it). I raised my head back up, and he took my hoof with his claw like hand. He bowed and kissed it. Times like these I swear I wish I wasn't white. I must have been beat red. I shyly looked to the right, and I didn't realize it showed my 5 stars. Before I could even blink, he was holding me, as you would a lover. Very tight, as if he were to loose me forever. He stared into my eyes, and breathed,

"Lilius Sarconius, we meet at last. You've taunted my dreams with your beauty, and now I see I was not dreaming at all."

He leaned in closely and kissed me on the lips. I nearly fell over. Not only was he my first kiss, but my I felt my whole body tremor. He pulled away and touched my hair, still staring into my eyes. The guards knocked on the door.

"Princess Lilius, are you alright? Your father's gesturing towards us to open the door."

I breathed heavily, catching my breath.

"Tell, him I told you that I need to use the ladies room, and shall return to here shortly, don't let him have anyone follow me there. I'm not 3."

There was a long pause.

"Yes madam."

I turned to Draconaek, and he was smirking.

"Prince Draconaek, would you like to explain what your doing on Starlius?" I said, smirking right along with him.

He still had a grip on me. The strange this is, I never thought he'd have some evil plan of kidnapping me, or harming me. Which wasn't his intention, but it never ran through my head at all.

"Princess Lilius, I've come to make you mine. I know your power is the earth, mine is the mind. I've been dreaming about you since I was 14. I've never told my father, but it seems, keeping the blood line thick, isn't going to happen." his face got very serious.

And so did mine. I raised my hoof up towards his face, and held his cheek. He swooned into my hoof, rubbing his face with it, closing his eyes. We both smiled. I had only known him for a short period of time, and yet I thought I knew him forever. The next thing I knew, the door flew open, and my father stormed inside the hallway.

My father growled from deep in his chest, and the ballroom went quiet. They couldn't see me in the arms of Drake, but they knew my father wasn't happy. He shut the doors, and stared at us.

"What in the name of hell is going on here? Draconaek, your forbidden from being on Starlius, and you know that. And what the hell are you doing with my daughter?!"

He snorted, and steam arose from his nostrils.

Drake, was a very smooth boy, I'd just found out. He kept holding me, and I kept holding him. Drake's wings were out, I knew ready to take off, mine were folded like angels, behind me, white with pink speckles. Drake smiled, and said,

"She fell, and I uhh…caught her." He smirked.

I chuckled, which steamed my father more. Mild gossiping was heard in the ballroom, as I heard the band start up again, trying to get the party back on track. I saw Rogan's eyes peek from the crack of the door, and a roar like a thousand rolls of thunder. I've never heard him do that before. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

He burst out, the doors slamming behing him.

"Get off of her you filthy lizard."

My father held out his arm to stop Rogan from going towards us. I looked up at Drake and shook my head, he leaned down towards me, as if he were to kiss me on my neck,

"My sweet Lilius, it seems I must go, I will meet you on the seventh moon tonight at midnight, if you cannot make it there, send letter to my carrier, he'll be awaiting on your balcony ready to tell me if you can, or cannot make it. I long to feel your pulse, and feel your heartbeat. Until then." he kissed me gently on the neck, and quickly flew away out of one of the windows. I had then realized how he came in. I watched him fly off like a bullet. And then everything went black. If this is what its like when I'm not near him, I want to be near him. Forever.

Chapter 2

I awoke, in the arms of Rogan. Who was deeply breathing, still looking mad and yet concerned.

"Filthy lizard. I swear, if he comes near her again, SIR! Why in hell's name did you stop me!? I woulda killed him."

My father's hooves stopped, and he sighed,

"No my dear boy, he would of killed you. He's the strongest animal ever to be known. You, are the 4th. You'd be dead in an instant. It's a wonder he didn't fracture Lilius by holding her that tight. Who only knows what he did to her….wait, I think she's awake.."

They noticed I had awoken from an unplanned nap. I figured I was only out for a few minutes, because me and ol' Drake were still a hot topic.

I heard my mother sobbing, and several women comforting her.

Between sobs I heard things like, "defiled", "putrid boy", and "she is to be guarded heavily". I arose, not wanting the help from my father or Rogan, I walked right past the double doors, and towards my mother.

"Mother, nothing happened, and I'll be damned if things change because some boy comes in and can't keep his hand off of me. I'm 19 remember? I can take care of myself."

I looked back at all three.

"Do you all hear me? I'll only need your help if I ask for it. I had it under control. But-" I pointed at my father "-you had to come hooves flying and screw it all up. Just leave me alone, send everyone home, I never wanted a party, nor this trapped life. I'll be in my room, don't bother me."

I ran to the section of the hallway, then I flew. I hadn't flown in months. Mother prohibits it, because I wear dresses. Well I didn't care if I flashed everyone or everything. I loved flying. I went up about 100 feet in the air enough to see Drake's planet, and cooned. Cooning, is something unicorn and Pegasus, do. Its like a whinny, but its soothing, and like a melody, or a bird singing. It's been said to sound like a fae singing. I kept cooning til I heard Drake's melodic roar. I cooned again, and twirling all over, I flew back down to Starlius, to my balcony. I went into my room, and didn't shut the door behind me. I ran to my bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. I touched my face, then my lips. His kiss was as sweet as liquid magic. He took my breath away. I went back into my bedroom, which had a large circular rug, purple, a four-post canopy bed, that's sheers were purple, and a pink undertone. The bedding was a dark pink, and I had a nightstand with a candle, and my journal. To the foot of my bed, across from it, I had a wardrobe. My balcony was on the left side of my bed, so if I were laying on my bed, my wardrobe was in front of me, the nightstand to the right, and the doors to it, at the left. My entrance door, was past my bathroom. I looked out into my hallway, and saw no one. Right, they were at my party. I walked down to the kitchen, and took out bread, and cheese. I made myself a sandwich and a got a glass of water. I walked back up to my room and sat on my floor, near my wardrobe, leaning against it. I stared out my balcony door, watching the wind blow my curtains. It was around 10 o'clock p.m. I ate my sandwich, and started to hear the staff start coming back. No one knocked on my door, which means they knew not to. Which also meant mother believe me when I told her to leave me alone. I don't think I've even been that mad at them. Calling Drake putrid, and saying he defiled me was absolutely absurd. I wasn't carrying his love child. Sheesh. Do human parents act this way? I continued to eat the sandwich, and finished my water. I picked up my plate and glass, and walked towards my door. I opened it, and saw two guards outside my door as usual. I was okay with that. I held out my hand towards the one, the one that usually locks me in my room at midnight. It's his job, but I'm him boss, so tonight, I got to lock my door from the inside. He sighed heavily and pulled it out of his back pocket. He stared at my through the hair covering his eyes. He was abnormally tall. But Irish wolf hounds are.

"Are you sure your not locking me in?" I pleaded.

He sighed again, and his partner, the ostrich, handing me his key.

"Thank you boys. I promise, It'll be less painful, if I just keep these, and you two stop making copies. I must have a hundred by now!"

I held them in my right hand, and walked towards the kitchen. The cook was quite startled. He jumped up and squealed.

"Pigsby, relax, I'm just returning glassware." I chuckled at his startled-ness.

He relaxed and watched my put the dishes in the sink, he oinked.

"Maaa'daaam?" he stuttered.

"Yes Pigsby?"

"Is it true? That Prince Draconaek was here? On Starlius?" he seemed deeply concerned as though he was in serious danger.

"Yes, it is. You have nothing to fear Pigsby, he's a sweet, and harmless boy." I replied as I smiled.

He seemed shocked, but I walked away before anything else could be said.

I got back to my room, and my mother was sitting on my bed. Even though I had a feeling this would happen, I didn't kick her out right away, I wanted to hear what she was going to say to me. She looked up at me, with this horribly sad look.

"Lilius, I must ask that you don't leave the castle tonight as you usually do."

I sighed heavily.

"No, Lilius, bats have been seen, other dragons just out of the outskirts of the Starlius atmosphere. Things are going awry."

"Mother, You have to realized, that I'm not going to listen to you. Draconaek, did nothing to me."

She stared me in the eyes. Her eyes turned from concerned to pure hatred, and it was not a good look for her.

"He's kissed you. I know it. Your whole mood has changed. Where has he kissed you besides you neck?"

I was a little startled by that.

"Mother, that's none of your concern. And yes I suppose it has. He has an aura about him, that makes you want to speak your mind. I spoke mine. Is that so bad?"

She stared at me again, like I was not her child.  
"I don't care what you say Lilius, that boy is not to be seen with you. If it doesn't help the fact he's banned from Starlius, and he's DragonRitye's son. You sure have a way with picking out men Lilius. I can't stand to be near you. I can smell Dragon."

She got up and walked away, slamming my door.

"GOOD!" I screamed. I laid down on my bed and let out a loud sigh. Then I realized there was someone sitting on my balcony. I looked and saw a black creature.

"Come in." I said.

The tall creature came in, and spoke very carefully.

"Princess Lilius, My lord Draconaek has asked me to see if you can join him tonight, on the seventh moon."

I paused. He was very tall and as thin as a stick. He had bandages wrapped around his eyes. His wings matched his body, and he had no arms. His wings were his arms. His legs, were spindly and he had webbed feet. That's a bat ladies and gents. I cleared my throat.

"Please tell him I shall make it. But I shall be wearing a dark cape. He knows my coon, tell him he shall recognize me from that."

He bowed,

"Thank you my lady I shall give him word."

He vanished in a puff of smoke. I walked out to my balcony, and watched a swarm of bats take off out past Starlius, and up to Draconaek, in Niveon.

--

Life in Niveon, is pretty simple. But it's even simpler when you have your own army of bat drones, and are a Prince. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stuck up. I just know I live comfortably. And it bothers me every single day. Until I met her.

Princess Lilius.

She is the very essence of beauty, envy and longing.

Her lips taste like strawberries in the summer.

Her hair is soft like silk, and her eyes shimmer like silver pools of light.

Her cooning can be heard for miles, and it's a cheery song, I know written only for me to hear.

I cannot wait to see her again.

She is my other half.

Lili is so beautiful, one can only see her, once you've fallen madly.

And is the reason for me to keep myself alive.

I may not make my father or mother happy by this choice.

And her father didn't look to thrilled either, but I doubt either of us care.  
--

I looked up towards the bats, and heard my door open again. I didn't look towards it, knowing, fearing it'd be my mother with more useless nonsense, or my father who'd just tell me how stupid I am for it all. Instead, I heard a harsh, quiet voice.

"Why didn't you let go of him?" Rogan asked.

I turned to see pain on his face, and his fists clenched. He walked over towards me more. I turned towards him and stood up to face him.

"He had a death grip on my Rogan." I said.

He looked towards the ground.

"What did he say to you? What did he do to you?"

I gulped, and he knew it.

"He, heh, he kissed me. And I'm not sure, he talked to me in Dragon."

He seemed to of bought it, until he looked at me. He saw for a second I glanced up, to remember it, and I smiled. He glared at me, and looked like he was going to cry. I took a step forward.

"Rogan, I'm…I'm sorry…" I put my arms down, and went to turn around back to my balcony. The next thing I knew, He was several inches away from my face. He placed his arms on my hips and looked into my eyes. He gently kissed me on the lips, and he pulled me in tighter. Kira and Hazeuw walked in at the moment, and slowly walked back out of my room, telling Nini why they were waiting outside my bedroom door. Rogan stopped, and stared into my eyes. He rushed and nearly yelled,

"I don't want you to have only his kiss to go by. I wanted you to know what mine was like. It was for your benefit only."

He looked worried, like I'd actually buy that. His one mistake. His arms were not on my hips. They were now around my waist holding me tight.

"Lili…I can't let him have you. I'd die before I'd let him have you."

I tried to step back, to look at him like he was nuts. Draconaek would kill him. And we both knew that.

"Rogan, you know your dear to me. But when we discussed actually being married, we made it sound like, yes we had feelings, but it wasn't anything special. Just calm feelings. And to be honest, I think I have feelings for Drake."

He gagged and chuckled and evil chuckle.

"Lili, you know I won't let him have you."

Nini stepped in the room, she knew I needed help getting myself alone.

"Rogan, I love you, but get the hell out." She shot poison at him with her tongue. The sprang to get away from it. She kept missing him and he finally gave up and went outside my door with Nini. Before she shut the door, I mouthed, "Thank you". She smiled and shut it. They were all yelling at Rogan, and they got quieter as I heard them walk away from my door. I sighed a heavy sigh. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out a dark cape and put it on. I went to my door and locked it, and wrote a note leaving it on my bed.

_Considering I cannot stand anyone in this house, I've gone for a walk through the graveyard. Morbid maybe, but that's how I feel right now. I'll be back soon._

_Don't come looking for me. You'll never find me.  
Lilius _

I went to my balcony, and glanced back at my door. I jumped down, opening my wings, feeling the cold night air, and I flew West toward the seventh moon, going as fast as the speed of light, towards Drake, and the trouble that I knew I'd possibly cause if I went there to see him.

Chapter 3

In a far, off place, many moons ago. Hmm. Haven't you ever heard that song before? Perhaps something like it? Maybe I don't have it quite right? No matter. The normal winged creature taking flight to the seventh moon, it would of taken 3 hours. But Drake and I knew it'd take the both of us about 1. When your flying an hour, you have a lot of time to think to yourself. Like why we have seven moons. I don't even think they have names. It's just first, second, etc. They all have different atmospheres. One, is Earth, that's the third, we usually call it "human world" or "E3". I hate flying by Earth. It's too…blue. Starlius, is a pure white, and tanish stone, simply beautiful. Earth is white and blue far away, and when you get closer there's chunks of green, tan and white. Bleck! How do you live there? The other moons don't have names, and are not known to have any life on them bigger than the size of a male centaur. Pewtonia is our forth moon, an amazing golden color. The others aren't important, the seventh however, is known as the moon of light and guidance. It's a bright yellow, so sharp, you can't almost register it as yellow. It almost glows from far away. The land, when you breech it, is filled with white daisies and rivers. There are white hills covered with snow, and trees glinting off silver. It's pure heaven, I swear this is where souls go, via the reason you humans all say it's a "beautiful" and there's a "white light". They go to the seventh moon. I landed on the moon more gracefully then expected. I took my hood off, I looked like death in the sea of light. I took the cape off, and laid it against a tree branch. I picked a flower and smelled it. It was like the smell of fresh flowers and baby powder, yet clean clothes. I stuck it in my hair and began to walk through the trees cooning. I made it so melodic, you'd swear I was singing, or humming loudly. Not too soon after, I heard something land behind me, and give a small purrish growl. I turned around and smiled at him. I literally, had the Prince of Darkness standing in front of me, and I was the pretty pink Princess. We were a living oxymoron if there ever was one. He ran towards me and held me, and spun me. Reminding me oh too much of Rogan. He placed me down and stroked my hair.

"Oh Lilius, it's been too long."

I smiled,

"Only a few hours Draconaek. Did you miss me that much?"

He gawked and then made a smirk. He was teasing me. His face changed, after he stared at me for a while.

"Someone has upset you. And I was the cause of it." he looked down.

"I'm sorry Lilius, I'd never want you to be hurt because of me."

I picked up his chin with my hoof.

"You realize, either way, I'll be hurt?"

He made a questionable face at me.

"I'd rather not think of such things. I only want to see you well. And I'd kill anyone who thinks otherwise."

He stared into my eyes, and I knew that we had a major problem.

Not because our families were at feud with each others planet.

Or that his father only wanted him with a Dragon.

OR, that my father hated him.

But, because all of a sudden, his bats started flying in and around and swooping, like they had gone mad.

I started gasping, and yelling, swatting at them.

Drake held onto me, and shielding us with his cloak.

"What are they doing?!" I nearly screamed.

"I'm not sure, they're not listening to me! My mother must be controlling them!"

I wanted to die. His mother? The mother that's known as Medusa? I started to worry that I'd have a nice unexpected visit.

Drake lurched over his huge cape, and screamed.

"STOP!"

The bats stopped in flight.

"Mother, knock it off." he sighed heavily.

"Yes, I'll bring her to the castle to meet you."

He looked down at me, and he roared. The bats fell straight to the ground. The started to get back up from the shock, and flew back out to the outer atmosphere. He sighed again and stared into my eyes.

"My mother knows I'm with a girl. And wants to meet her. Good thing she's a Dragon." He crossed his eyes at me. I sighed along with him.

"Yea, that's a good thing."

He looked at me longingly.  
"Lili, I don't care what her or my father say about you. But they'll know your not a Dragon from the moment you step on my planet."

I looked at him and held his face.

"I'm scared out of my wits, and if this is what I think it is, I don't think meeting the parents is on the agenda. I know you met my father, but he's a pansy compared to yours. I'm not sure if anyone should know…about us…us…." I was stuck for words.

"Us together?" he asked. I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You will be mine, right Princess Lilius?" he smirked.

He had a pretty big ego about me being with him. What an ass.

"No, I think I'll be his." I replied, pointing at a tree. We both smirked and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. He was definitely better at this than Rogan. He held my head with one claw, and I felt his arm wrap stronger around my waist. Then I felt us start to float. I opened my wings, and started to let us twirl slowly. He smiled.  
"You like the twirling, don't you?"

"Yes, on occasion." I smirked.

"And the cooning, you like to do that at the same time?" he chuckled.

I blushed, "On occasion, I said." still smiling.

"Hey, you never told me what the mask was for yesterday."

He laughed and smiled.

"I always bring a mask to parties I don't know anyone at. Better come prepared for a masquerade, then be the mask-less one."

I rolled my eyes, I can't believe he's been to parties on Starlius before.

"What other times have you come to a party?" I was quite curious.

"Well, your Hazeuw friend had a party not too long ago. I pretended I was part of the Todens family. I said I was Opera's older brother. Everyone fell for it." he laughed again.

That made me think of DragonRitye writing to Mr. Todens, so my curiosity had gotten to me again.

"Is it true your father was mailing Opera Todens about marrying you?" I asked.

He made a disgusted face, and shuddered.

"Yes, and it was wrong, when I told my father why, he acted like I was the wrong one. Opera is too boring for me. Too quiet and smart, it's scary." I chuckled when he said that.  
"Really? Because you seem like the kind that sits at home and knits." I smirked. His face lowered.

"Ha-ha." He couldn't help but smile.

"So, I guess our relationship, is a secret?" I asked again.

He sighed and made an unsure face.

"Well, my mother knows, and your father and mother can only hope not. But not exactly. My mother will know when I'm with you, and she'll realize it's no one on Niveon, so she'll assume it's Opera, or a sister of hers. I hope." he pulled me in tighter.

"You realize, our fathers can't even find out about us? My father would have me strung up."

I stared out into the sky.

"And mine would have me put away. Or force me to marry Rogan. Which was intention anyway, but Rogan doesn't exactly like you."

He chuckled evilly.

"The puppy? I'd like to see him try to stop me."

I pulled away and looked at him.  
"Do not harm him, unless he harms you PHYSICALLY. Got me?"

I got pissed. I can't have those two fighting over me. Hazeuw and Rogan was enough, there was never any blood.

"And when I say physically, I mean, you can barely get up from the fight. Then you can punch him, knock him out, and fly home. No killing involved in this."

He got very serious and looked down.

"I understand. I just like violence."

I rolled my eyes, and saw he was looking at me, smirking.

"Do you like that pup?" he asked.

I looked at him shamefully. He sighed.

"The wolf,-Rogan?, do you like him?"

"Well, if I did, would I be here?" I smiled sweetly.

He responded by hugging me tighter, and having us spin around.

We both laughed and he had us float back down to the white ground.

"I'm afraid my Lili, that we must part."

"Yes, I was afraid of that."

He kissed me again, ever so gently and he followed me to where I left my cape. We talked about what we liked to do, and he told me he painted.

"Really? Hmm, you don't seem like the painting type." I laughed.

"Yea, It's a stress reliever, and it keeps me busy. It's actually pretty boring on Niveon. But when your trapped by darkness, and then suddenly seen light-" he gestured at me "-it doesn't get so boring anymore." he smiled and I put my cape on. He came over to me and hugged me again.

"When will we meet again?" I asked.

"Well, Lili, I am home schooled, and I believe you have school in a few hours. Graveyard for dinner?"

I had to laugh nervously while I answered "yes."

"What was that for?" he asked smirking.

"At first I thought you were suggesting the graveyard, is where we get our food to eat." we both laughed.

"I don't know why I thought that. I guess I figured Dragons eat flesh 24/7. I'm insane."

"But, that's why I like you so much."

I blushed when he said that. Usually Rogan and Hazeuw would poke fun. I'd laugh too, but I always felt awkward after I had just made a fool of myself for saying something "stupid".

"And Dragons don't eat flesh. Well I don't."

I gagged when he said that.

"Then, erm, who does?"

"Basically everyone else." he replied.

I shuddered.  
"Have you ever tried it?" I asked.

"Uh, eww no. Ha, it smells worse than it tastes apparently, but I never wanted to try it because of the smell. It's rotting flesh, cooked, then its just, Ew."

I started to laugh uncontrollably, due to the fact a huge Dragon just told me he's basically never had flesh. Do you see what's wrong here?

He smiled.

"Hey, shut up okay, I get enough crap from my mom and dad about it. It's not like you eat beef."

"Couldn't if I wanted to. I don't have canines, or fangs. Or sharp pointy teeth made for ripping flesh apart. Like someone I know." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He giggled and looked towards Niveon.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could find a planet from here to go on, and live on. But we only know that Niveon, Starlius, the seventh moon, and Pewtonia have our atmosphere where we can breath."

"Maybe we should explore them and find out."

He looked down at me with a "what are you thinking?" look.

"Your right, we'd probably die." we both let out a little laugh.

He kissed me again, and whispered in my ear,

"Lilius, even if my father were to kill me, I feel that even love is stronger than death."

He flew off in a great gust of wind, and I watched him.

I flew shortly after, putting my hood back up. I could hear his roar.

But it was a happy roar, and that's not the kind often heard coming from a Dragon. I cooned back, and flew back to Starlius, feeling a hundred pounds lighter, almost as if I were floating not flying.

If this is what love feels like, then I don't think it's so bad. After all.

Considering the one you love is the son of the world's most dangerous Dragon, and he happens to be very poetic, intriguing, and dashing. That's right I said it. Dashing. He'd laugh if he knew I called him that. How do you break that to your parents though? Mom, Dad, I'm in love with Draconaek DragonRitye.

Chapter 4

I got back to my room, sometime in the early morning. My note hadn't been disturbed which means no one came into my room. There's a shocker. I threw the note under my pillow, I may need it other times I go places to meet Drake. I crashed, and was awoken to my father's guards opening my door. With my maid and nurse behind them.

"Well young lady, we know you never left your room last night." my nurse Inga said. She was a boxer terrier, quite tiny, funny she was my nurse.

My maid turned to the open balcony door, and gestured towards it with her beak, Lola was a toucan.

"At least not with going out her bedroom door."

She saw the daisy in my hair, and knew exactly where it was from.

They look disappointed. But I didn't care anymore. I had one year of school left. I was 19, so technically, I didn't have to listen to them. Not like I had to in the first place, because they work for me, but I like to be courteous and considerate.

"And?" I said filled with and unknown power and attitude.

Lola and Inga looked startled that I'd said that. My face quickly changed from mean to confused.

I went out to my balcony, and held onto the railing. Lola flew out behind me and perched on my shoulder.

"Miss Lili, what's gotten into you? First you show your mother and father no respect, in the arms of your father's enemies son, and now us?"

I shook her off.

I'm in love with Draconaek Lola. I didn't mean to be. We can't help who we love. That's like asking us to help if we breath. We'd die without air. I'd die without him." "

Inga stepped out and climbed onto the railing to get a closer look at me, Lola perched next to her.

"Are you mad?! Your father will have his head, and Draconaek's father will have his! You will be punished, probably put away, locked away, and then who will you marry? No one, you'll be in prison for treason. Loving/being seen with the enemy! Bah! Your barking' mad."

Lola stopped, and stared at Inga.

"But she's our Lili." she forced a smirk, and looked down.

"Your mother wasn't supposed to love your father you know."

Inga looked like she was trying to shush her, but Lola kept going.

"She was supposed to marry DragonRitye, she was handed to him by her father. She wouldn't marry him, he was too cold and heartless, even though he was madly in love with her. When he found out she was to marry your father, he figured all animals were the same, well females. So he figured if he married another Dragon, she would only love him. That's why they have the "keeping the blood thick" rule. It's a matter of only Dragons loving Dragons. The power trip was only part of the reason he left and founded Niveon. But ol' DragonRitye sits in his castle, staring at Starlius, wishing Pillie had married him. I bet if your mother talked to him, he would stop attacking us. And stop attacking Pewtonia to get closer to Starlius, that's why he wants it. To be closer to your mother, and to finally take rein and have your mother all to himself. I sure bet."

She nodded, and looked to Inga for support. Inga just glared at her.

"You didn't have to tell her all that, now she thinks that DragonRitye, just you know, never mind." She crossed her paws and looked out to the right. I kept my head down. Wondering if Drake knew any of this, I bet not. But I had to get to school, and I knew I'd be able to talk to him that night about it. What I had to do now is get ready, and talk to mother and figure out why she'd hide this from me. I walked back inside and went to my bath. I got out and put on a purple sundress I have. It goes to just a little above my knees, and has white polka dots. It ties up like a halter. I went out my door, and glared at the guards. I walked to mother's room, but I heard her and father in the dining room. I went down the stairs, past the living area, foyer, and past the kitchen. Father usually always talks loud, but this topic was especially loud.

"When will you learn that as long as he lives, he's a threat to you and our daughter?"

"He's not, his son is."

"So your telling me, when I found all those letters, you were just chit-chatting with DragonRitye? You had no intention of having Draconaek and Lilius meeting? Don't lie to me."

My mother gasped.

"You, you went through my things? How the hell can I trust you anymore? Yew, I can't believe I once loved you. Your not the man I married. I think I would have been better off-"

"ENOUGH! I found them Pillie. They were lying out on the floor on your side of the bed. I picked them up and put them in your nightstand. I read them, yes. But you have to tell me, were you two planning this? I can't read that much Dragon well, but both of their names were in there."

My mother sighed.

"No Yew. He asked me what I thought about it. I told him no, it was a bad idea. And I asked him why a Unipeg and a Dragon. I thought he only stuck to Dragons. He told me, considering Lilius is a hybrid, their children would be the first Dragon-Unipeg hybrids ever. It's another ploy for ultimate children/grandchildren. I don't think Lilius can ever have children. That child would be too strong. Too, desirable, no matter what species it's mixed with."

My father ate more of his breakfast.

"I know your right, but we can't do that to her. She deserves a family too. Maybe if we have the doctor tell her she can't have children, she won't want any. Or won't even try."

My mother laughed.

"HA! Like that'll happen. You know Lili, she'll try til she's dead."

My father exhaled strongly, like he was steaming again.

"Our little Lili and that monster. It's un-heard of."

"Yew, just because he has feelings for her, doesn't mean she will for him."

"Pillie, you didn't see him. The boy is a masterpiece. Strong, attractive, clearly swept the damn girl off her feet. She fainted for damn sakes. If she doesn't have feelings for him, then she's a human. No wait, I'm sure a human would even like him."

"Then what do we do? We can't watch her. She can do whatever she wants now. Do we make her marry Rogan?"

"I don't think so. Let's see how it goes Pillie, only time will tell."

My mother started sobbing, and I heard my father's chair slide. I knew he had walked over to comfort her. Between the sobbing, and tears, I heard her say,  
"I can't let that happen to her Yew. The pain, I can't let her go through it. I won't allow it, I know he'll break her heart."

"Shhh. Pillie, everyone goes through it, if she does, then it's only normal. Besides, she'll have that Rogan to go to, and everything will be as planned. If she wants to be with the Draconaek, then let her. Tell you what, we'll ask her about it. Please cheer up honey, your getting tears in your sugar cubes." he chuckled the last sentence.

My mother laughed and I heard him kiss her. My parents were never big on emotion, other than sadness or anger, and never showed public affection. I guess that's why the whole Drake holding me, and him being half naked scared the wits out of my father. That and Drake was extremely attractive, while my father was old, and was no longer a young boy. When I heard him sit back down, I walked in.

"Morning." I grabbed an apple and a pear and sat down at the table. I started into the apple first, pears were last because they were my favorite. My mother cleared her throat, but I was the first to talk.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were supposed to marry Drake's dad?"

My father went to open his mouth, but my mother got ahead of him

"You never asked." she said coolly. Ooh, she was smooth. I bit into the apple loudly and I got to the core.

"Do you have intentions on marrying Rogan?" my father asked.

I was finishing it,

"Nope." Sadly, my father didn't look too concerned. I was deeply, hell I had to see him in a few hours. And after that scene? Ugh.

"So, what are your plans then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm going to just go with the flow I guess."

I picked up the pear and got up.

"I'm off." I took a bite into the pear, and got back up to my room to grab my bag and books. I tossed top of my pear in the trash, and headed out my door. One of the guards was closely behind me, walking with me to my school. He stayed outside all my classrooms. I got to the front of school, and everyone was talking about my party. That I did not attend. I had nearly every animal come up to me and ask what went on. My simple response was,  
"It's not your problem."

The rumors of Draconaek and I, were ridiculous. Some were that he came and we flew off, and I just returned yesterday. Others were that we were eloping in the hallway and my father saw, (Yea right.), Or that I was caught in his arms, and Rogan and him battled. I turned all of these down. Naturally, I saw Nini in chemistry, I thanked her again.

"Ah, no problem my friend, when one is in need, it's always good to have a little arsenic." She stuck out her tongue and giggled.

I'd see Kira and Hazeuw next in gym, and my class after that was lunch, where I'd see Rogan too. It went smoother than I thought, gym class. Today we played lacrosse, so us who could fly, or stay mid-air, won. Were always on the same team, seldom do the aerials, have the landers on their teams. (Land animals). I changed out of my gym clothes, and back into my summer dress. I walked out of the locker room, and walked discouragingly to the lunch room. I had my water, banana and honey sandwich and granola with chocolate pieces. Nini joined me with some fly concoction on her tray. I don't usually buy lunch, unless I like what they're having. Kira came and had her packed sushi as usual, Hazeuw sat next to her with a turkey leg on his tray. Lunches were getting really different these days. Rogan sat next to me, unusually, and started eating his ham and salami sandwich, extra mustard and pickle. I always stole the pickles that fell out and landed on his tray, but today was not the day to do it. Everyone stared at us while we ate, probably half expecting a huge fight.

"Hi." I said. He looked at me and kept eating.

"Your mad at _me _?" I asked. He better be kidding. My eyes started to turn silver, and Nini backed away down further, as did Kira and Hazeuw. Rogan swallowed,

"No, I was chewing. I'm the one with poor bed side manners. Quick question though, where did you head off the other day. You were in quite a hurry rushing off wearing a black cape. And at night no less. Could see you from the hills. Especially when your not in the mood for flute playing." he took another bite.

I gasped.  
"Excuse me? When did you become my parent?"

"I became your _fiancé_, which entitles me to wonder where you went."

He took another bite, with a mouthful of ham and salami, I asked him to make sure he'd spit it out.

"Who say's I'll marry you?"

He gagged and spit out his food. Yep, just as planned. Call me horrible, but he so deserved it.

"Whatt?" he choked out.

"You heard me, maybe I don't want to marry you. Because I've seen your true colors."

I ate my sandwich half and took a long gulp of water.

"My true colors?" he got louder,

"My true colors are that I love you Lilius Sarconius. And I'll be damned if any purple lizard changes that."

I gagged on a piece of granola and coughed it back up.

"Rogan-" I managed to choke out.

He picked up my water and handed it to me and I took a sip.

"I even picked you out a ring. Well that's a lie, I made it. The whole blacksmith thing comes in handy when you want to make something out of metal."

I stared at him with tears in my eyes.

Tears streamed down my face. I put my face in my arms and hooves. People started staring.

"I can't believe this. Why are you putting me through this?"

He asked my very quietly, he even went up to my right ear and whispered.  
"Will you marry me?"

I started to sob.

"I..I can't marry you Rogan. Because I don't know who I want to marry."

Rogan growled, "Are you telling me that lizard asked you?"

I shook my head.

"LILI! You don't even know him for a month, and you want to run off with him! What in the hell is wrong with you, I've known you for 16 years! You knew we loved each other, we had plans to marry at 14! I thought we wanted the same thing, but I guess I'm just a regular ass, spending time on a girl, who loves someone far more better than he will ever be."

He slammed his fists down on the table.

I looked up at him, still tears were on my face.

"Do you know why I can't say yes?"

He slowly turned towards me.

"I don't know who I love more."

Chapter 5

He hugged me tightly. Wrapping his furry self around me. He kissed my head, and repeated how everything would be okay, and that he was here for me. I kept saying how sorry I was, but I fear it did nothing, I could still feel his pain. He stopped and stared me in the eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Lili, I want you to know, I promise my ever-last soul that no matter who you pick, I will be here for you, in every manner. Okay?"

I nodded, he kissed my forehead, and brought me to his chest again. The bell rang, and we waited for everyone to exit, and we threw out our left over food. He had his arm around my waist as we walked down the hallway to reading/language arts. I was snuggled under his arm. We were exactly the same height, not counting my horn. I couldn't even tell what was going on. All I knew was that he was warm, close and cared about me. Enough to not know what I was going through, but enough to understand, exactly what I needed.

--

When I flew home, I knew the ordeals I'd have to put up with.

My mother was standing outside the kingdom and watched me fly.

I didn't realize she was watching me, for if I did, I wouldn't of roared in between swoops, and swirls. She knew I was extremely happy, and this made her more envious than ever.

She stood with her arms crossed. Even though she has bandages over her eyes, her sense of smell and hearing is quite amazing. Plus she's psychic so, she knew exactly what was going through my head. She didn't know who I was seeing, but she knew it was someone, and that's all I was going to give her.

"You know, your father will be displeased when he finds out you've been spending time with a girl, and decided not to tell either of us." she said.

I landed and as soon as I got to her I bowed, as instructed to do from birth. Still down I said,

"My Lady Mother, I know not who I am with."

She gawked.  
"What?" she sounded confused.

I enjoyed this.

"She wears a mask Mother. I know not who she is. But I know that I enjoy every minute of it."

She told me to arise by tapping my shoulder, and she held me by the shoulders and looked up to me.

I was taller than her by a foot or two. I think she was starting to shrink.

"Well, what about her, come on boy, out with it."

I grinned, and didn't know where to begin.

"Her eyes are silver pools of light. She is a beautiful white, and pink. Like tulips out of the snow. Her wings are speckled pink like paint splatter, and she gracefully flies like an angel. She's escaped from the seventh moon, no doubt. She loves nearly everything I love, and is very outspoken." I stopped looking up towards Starlius, and looked down at my mother. She was still gawking at the fact she didn't know what creature I was talking about. But the wings set off like a Dragon. And that was exactly what I had intended to do.

"Well, she sounds like quite a catch."

She had no idea. I chuckled at what I said to her father earlier.

"Mother, let us go inside. I need to brush up on my poetry."

She held onto me, and looked to the left very sharply. Which meant she was trying to read someone.

I kept imagining, a white girl in a black cape, with my mask.

It was working great when my father's booming roar sounded from inside the castle. My mother and I didn't flinch, but I looked towards it.

I heard him screaming in Dragon, not many Dragons on Niveon know English.

"Who is he talking to?" I asked mother.

"The aerial guards, he saw you sneak off, and wants to know where you sent your bats. They won't tell him." she smirked.

"You've trained them well my boy. They're as strong as rocks."

I snorted.

"Maybe because I know a resurrecting spell so if father kills them, I can send them back."

She burst out laughing and I was smiling.

We stepped up to our huge doors, deep brown.

Eight bats on both sides of the doors had to open them.

We walked inside to hear my father more.

"What do you mean you won't tell me?!"

"Sir, I am sworn to secrecy. It's part of my job."

"Your job is to watch my son, and tell me where he goes."

"Actually, I'm the general bat of his army, so neither are my job, he just asked me to do something."

"Well damn it tell me!"

I walked in and placed my hand on the bat's shoulder.

I whispered in bat, "It's alright, go now."

He flew away out one of our windows overlooking the foyer, where we were. They're all open, like Lilius's, except they outlook, not a beautiful town, market and flowers surrounded by white stone.

Ours overlook a blood red sky, black as tar craters, and dark creatures of the night. My father looked like hell as always.

"Where have you been?!" he roared.

"Calm down father, I've-" my mother interjected.

"-with a girl." she said and smiled.

My father's face changed.  
"Oh?" he paused.

"And who is she?"

"A masked wonder." said my mother.

"Do we know what she is?"

"She has wings, one can only assume Dragon."

My father looked pleased, but a little startled. Almost has if the very world had started to be sucked into a black hole.

"Father what is it?"

My father had the same face on, and looked like he was reading air. He confused me and my mother.

"I must go." and he ran off down a hallway to his writing chambers.

We heard the door slam.

"What was that about?" I asked my mother.

She looked unsure.

"He won't let me in to know. His mind, or the door." she got up and walked slowly to the kitchen.

She liked to talk to the cook about a lot. I always thought that was funny. The Queen of Darkness, conjugates with the cook.

I chuckled and walked passed my father's quarters to my own room.

I loved my room.

The walls were a dark blue, nearly starlight. I had drawn galaxies, stars and moon on my walls with white paint.

I had a wrap around balcony that was always open, a mattress that lay on my floor, with several black pillows, and purple bedding.

I'm too big for beds, I usually break them, so I wrecked my last one after I broke the box spring. I laid two mattresses on each other, and just called it my bed. Next to my bed, I had a small wooden nightstand which had 6-7 assorted candles, any and every color.

I went to my desk across from my bed, and opened the top right drawer. I took out a piece of chalk, and started to draw Starlius on my wall.

I stood back and admired the fact that if you were careful enough, you saw the white stone castle.

And in the far right of the castle was a balcony, and a girl stood there.

She was going into her room, and was looking back.

With pink hair, coming out from behind a black cape.

--

When I held Lili, I felt, like the whole world has stopped. Knowing she might like, no love someone else was terrifying. Even more so due to the fact he was an enemy. I've loved Lili for years, she's the reason I sit on my hill at night and play. I play only for her, so that she may drift to sleep hearing my song. She is my best friend, and the thing I hold closest to me. If I were to lose her to a stupid lizard, I don't know what I'd do. I know I promises Lili I'd always be there for her, but I just don't see myself being as close to her as I usual am if she were to marry him. I know she's having a rough time, but it's disturbing being on the outside, not being able to help, or to know anything. Reading went okay, other than the fact I kept looking over at Lili and she kept sniffling. I felt so bad for her, but I couldn't say anything else. I already told her I'd be here for her, and I'd never take that back. I just. I'm not sure if I want to spend my time chasing someone I know I won't get in the end. There's always Kira, but she's too stuck up for me. Nini's too smart, so I guess I'll end up being alone. But that wasn't the plan for me, I was supposed to marry Lili, Draconaek was to be the one alone and cold. I'm still not sure what to do. I just know that either way, I'll be in Lili's life, and I guess just knowing that is enough to want to keep thinking she'll pick me. Over him.

Chapter 6

I wasn't sure how to take the fact that Rogan was waiting to walk me home. Well he usually is, but today was awkwardly different. He had his books, and had his sunglasses on.

"Hello." he said suavely. I giggled in reflex. He put his arm around me, and I noticed my guard actually, far behind us. This may finally be a plus. I knew that if I kept this up, I'd only be teasing Rogan, and make him think he was on my mind as much as Drake. But this was a big step for Rogan, I didn't think he could be intimate, let alone romantic. He looked down at me and smiled, noticing I was in deep thought.

"I know my beauty captivates you, but please, do share it." he chuckled.

"Ha ha." I said grinning.

"Just trying to make you laugh. At least I got a little out of that."

"You're an imbecile." I said.

"Good, then my job here is done."

I rolled my eyes, and we kept walking to the castle.

"May I come in?" he asked handing me my books back that he stole from me earlier.  
"You may only give my father false hope if you do, I'm afraid."

He half frowned.

"Isn't that what your doing to me?" he asked.

I looked down, he was right. I was madly in love with Drake, and he knew it. He just was sticking around because he was the Starlius show. So my father thought nothing was going on between me and Drake. He was only here to help me get through that, it's almost like he knew I wouldn't stay with him, he just wanted to make my life easier.

"I'm sorry Rogan. I shouldn't be doing this to you."

"I'm not expecting an apology, or any result from this. I expect the worst out of this. I just don't want to see you hurt."

He came up to me and stroked my hair.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Then come in. Wipe your paws."

"Oh ha-ha to you too." he said smirking.

The guard followed us in and I heard the doors shut behind us. My mother came down from the staircase ready to talk to me, when she saw me and Rogan. She stopped running down the stairs and calmly walked down them, smiling.

"Oh great." I said under my breath.

Rogan heard me and chuckled.

"Would you two kids like something to eat?" she asked.

"We were heading up to do some work mother." I replied.

"Well, I'll send it up then, hay for you, and meat for you." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Rogan was smiling a huge smile as we walked to my room. The guards were already outside my door, and Lola and Inga were inside.

"Hello ladies." Rogan said.

They turned and saw him, they were madly in love with Rogan, they thought he was the wolf-Brad Pitt, if it were.

"Hello." they both said, swooning.

I sat down on my rug from the bottom of my bed, leaning against it, getting my work out.

They quickly left and shut the door. Rogan sat down next to me laughing.

"That never gets old." he said.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, making sure he saw.

He got out his Dragon work, and made a noise.

"Why do I have to learn this language. I already know Bat, Mouse, and Bird. I have to learn this?"

"Because, what if you want to communicate with a Dragon who only speaks Dragon? Wouldn't that be a shame if you didn't know what they were saying?" I stuck my tongue out.

"Hey, you didn't have to learn Fish, that's the hardest language. I wanted to kill myself when I had to learn it."

"I'm not an over-achiever, my father just wants me to learn Dragon. And Fish, forget that, you only had to learn it because your royalty. The average person doesn't even know fish have their own language."

There was a knock at the door, and my mother entered carrying a tray of food. She set it on the floor next to us, and walked back out, shutting the door.

"Ugh, just wait til my dad gets home. He'll pop in "just to say hello" which means, he'll want to see that you're here."

Rogan reached for his sandwich, mustard, pickles and turkey on rye.

"Good." he said, with a mouthful. I reached for my plate of hay. I picked up my fork and began to eat it when I heard one of the pickles from his sandwich fall to his plate. I reached for it and popped it in my mouth, laughing. He shook his head and smiled as he tried to continue eating without laughing. We did our work and finished eating. I leaned over and put our plates on the tray. When Rogan leaned forward and kissed my right shoulder, facing him. I stopped and looked at him. He reached for my face and held it. He kissed me on the lips passionately. The next thing I knew, he was leaning over me, and was holding me. He leaned in and kissed me again. I knew I was his first kiss, but he was only my second, yet he was the better kisser out of him and Drake. Rogan, seemed to know exactly what to do, but knew nothing, when Drake knew he swept me off my feet when he kissed me. Rogan had his hand on my waist and the other on my face. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as we continued to kiss…on my floor. When I thought it could of gotten further, there was a huge thud I had just heard from my balcony. I stopped, and my eyes bulged. I escaped from Rogan, and went to my balcony. Standing there was one of Drake's bats. I opened the door, and let him in. I told him in Dragon, to only speak Dragon, because I knew Rogan wouldn't know what we were talking about.

He said in Dragon,

"My lady, Draconaek requests you for dinner at the graveyard again."

"I may be busy, please tell him if he wishes to see me, stay in the area, I shall coon when I want him here."

The bat nodded, and vanished again. I went over and shut my balcony door. Rogan was right behind me, wanting an explanation.

"I told him that Draconaek can request my presence some other time."

He seemed to of bought it. He ran his claws through my hair, and held my face and kissed me again. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't. That's kind of how that night went too. I never stopped him, not even when it came to us sharing the same bed. We both knew it was wrong, but I wanted to be sure I did have feelings for him. At first, I don't think he expected me to let him. He was more hesitant than I was. I kept thinking about what if someone walked in right now, so I handed him a key, but I think he thought it was to something else. I laughed loudly, and pointed towards the door.

"Oh!" he said and he laughed.

Men are ridiculously oblivious to the things around them. They think the wrong things, or think that women are constantly trying to put them in ruins. Not all of us are like that, it's only seldom few. The only reason women cheat on their others, is because they want to know more, but still love that person. That was what happened here. I wanted to know more of Rogan, and I let him know more of me. He knew it when I let him untie my dress. Before we had done anything, he went into the bathroom, and well, did what any mature earth boy would do.

--

I circled Starlius still looking into her balcony, not being able to see much but a lot of moving. I thought she was fighting with someone.

Then, I saw she had went to bed, her lights went off.

She must have had quite a day for her to not come see me. But I assumed that she was just pretending so she could sneak out later. I landed in the hills not too far from her castle. I laid on my back and watched the stars. Hours had passed and she had yet to say anything. So I flew my way back to Niveon. Filled with confusion, and loneliness.

I landed and several young Dragons (who actually hate me), started to tease me.

"Oh, so your love left you? That's what you get when you date a white Dragon. Any creature white is bound to rebel and find another."

I glared at the one that said that and continued hovering to my castle.

"I mean, look at what happened to your father. He loved Pillie Sarconius, and she turned him down for Yew Sarconius."

I stopped dead.

"What?" I said.

"Awe, daddy dearest didn't tell you?"

I slammed his face against the wall of the gate around the castle.

"Tell me everything." I roared.

He started to hyperventilate.

"I..I meant no harm Prince, it just seems that what happened to your father is happening to you, funny is all."

"Funny?" I said.

His friends were long gone, the fun was over.

I smashed his head into the wall knocking him out, or killing him, I wasn't sure of either, but I walked into the castle aiming to destroy. I punched a stone beam leaving it nearly not standing. Guards scrambled to call the workers to put it back together.

The next morning, when my parents were to awake, they would find several holes in the hallway towards my room.

A dead dragon.

Guards trying to put bricks back into place.

And me, holding a silver dagger in my hand, watching blood from my left hand slowly drip into a bowl.

What? I got bored.

--

That night, was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. Lili is like a piece of white gold, just awaiting to be molded, and reshaped into something amazing. When I realized she was letting me get farther and farther, I had a higher hope of her and I being together. I knew it still meant nothing, but I still had hope that possibly it could. I kept replaying things she's said, things I've thought, and things Nini and Kira have said to me about Lili. How she's having a rough time, don't try anything. Well this was certainly not just my doing, so if I hear it from them, I'll be truly pissed. I wanted this night to be one of the best memories, she'll ever have of me. Even if nothing happened from this. Maybe this little beautiful accident, would make a huge difference, or none at all. It didn't matter, I got to be with the one I love.

Dance under the stars with her, under her sheets.

Chapter 7

When I woke up, I was still in the arms of Rogan, and I loved it. Rogan opened his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning sleepy head." he said.

"Don't we have school today?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Does it honesty matter?"

I shook my head and snuggled deeper into his chest, realizing we were both still naked.

I laughed out loud at that thought. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't mind me, I just realized I'm naked. With you. In my bed. What in the hell."

He laughed loudly.

"Yea, I asked myself that last night, when you never stopped me. Guess that means you didn't want to."

I said nothing but smiled. He held onto me and exhaled.

You know when everything's perfect, and nothing can go wrong?

You know what you have to do, and fix?

But you feel like your in bliss and everything's right?

At that moment, did my father open the door.

"So did Rogan ever leave-" he held onto the doorknob.

I realized he must of noticed all of our clothes on the floor, and the first person him to see from the door in my bed, was Rogan.

I clenched onto Rogan and he could hear my heart go a million miles an second.

He whispered only loud enough for me to hear,

"It's okay, I'm not Drake, so I think this is okay."

I wanted to hit him. We pretended like we were still sleeping. About 30 seconds after my father came in, mouth wide open I'm sure, my mother came in.

"Yew, why are you just-" she stopped.

"What are you doing?!" she angrily whispered.

"Shut the door you idiot!"

And the door shut a quiet slam.

We heard them arguing outside the door, and my father yelling at the guards.

"Why didn't you come and tell us this was what they're up to?!"

"My lord, we didn't hear them, we had heard word of Draconaek DragonRitye near the area, so we were near the hallway entrances."  
"Why are you so upset?" My mother yelled.

"Would you of rather walked in and Draconaek in her bed?!"

My father sighed,

"No! I just never wanted to walk in on something like that! She's my baby too you know!" They walked away still arguing.

Me and Rogan burst out laughing.

"That was great." he said.

"My parents are ridiculous."

He stroked my hair and I kissed his chest.

He shuddered. I looked up at him.

"Wolf bumps." he said smiling.

"We should probably go to school Rogan." I said.

"Awe, do we hafta?" he whined.

"Today's the gym final for me, and the Fish final for you. So yes, we have to go."

He through the blankets and growled. He slid his legs over the bed, and slid his shorts up that he got from the floor. I was smarter, and grabbed my robe which was hanging off the post of the corner of my bed.

I tied it tight, and picked up my dress off the floor, and through it in my laundry hamper. I went to my wardrobe and picked out dress. Rogan was behind me, his arms around me and he kissed my neck.

"May I help you?" I said smiling.

"Shower?" he grinned.

I smacked him in the face with the dress I picked out.

"There's no time for that, so it looks like we'll have to go to school looking and smelling…well, looking and smelling."

He burst out laughing.

He followed me into the bathroom, and he tried fixing his hair. I tossed mine, and it was alright looking.

I shooed him out, and put on my dress. It's one of my favorites. It's a baby blue and flares out in a thin material like a fairy princess.

It has two other undertones of blue in it, and it is a sweetheart cut, and two straps that again gracefully hang onto my shoulders. The back is low, and has blue ribbon lacing up the back in a pattern, still showing my whiteness. I came out of the bathroom, and Rogan made the bed, and was picking up our books. There was another knock at the door, when he whispered,

"Quick, get into a dirty pose." I started to laugh when it was Lola who barged in, with Inga right behind her.

"YOU! Missy, have some explaining to do." Lola crossed her feathers, and sad on my bed. Inga shut the door, and jumped up on the bed looking at me. Rogan continued to get our stuff together.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked honestly. I'm not sure what they wanted to hear from my mouth.

"What were you THINKING?!" asked Inga.

Rogan chuckled from the floor, and howled a little.

I whinnied a laugh.

Lola and Inga did not seem amused.

"Eloping with some, some, mutt?!" Rogan growled, not actually offended.

He technically was a mutt. But then again so am I, buffalo for a father, mother a unicorn. His father was a wolf, and his mother was a cat. Funny I know, but that's why Rogan is so quiet, and can show up at any moment and is cuddly. It's the cat side taking over.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"I'm not that stupid, and neither is Lili." Rogan said.

"Well, whether or not you were mature about it, you still did it." Inga said.

"Yea, I'm not going to deny that." I replied. They were starting to piss me off. I have parents for this, not two women to gaggle at me.

"Would you of rather it be her and Drake?" Rogan asked coldly.

"We don't want it to happen til she's MARRIED." screamed Lola.

"Well, why does it matter, when I know he's the one I'm going to marry?"

I thought I heard Rogan's heart fall out of his chest, or he had a huge lump in his throat, by trying to swallow his heart back down.

--

My father grabbed the dagger from my hand.  
"What in the hell are you doing?"

I didn't answer him, I just made my bleeding hand into a fist.

"You never told me you wanted to marry Pillie Sarconius before. Why?"

He shooed my mother out of the room, and sat down next to me.

"Son, I went through a lot of pain, dealing with a non-Dragon as a bride. When I met your mother, it seemed like my dreams had come true. So tell me, who is she?"

I sighed heavily, nearly brought to tears.

"Lilius Sarconius."

My father said nothing, and I couldn't see him.

I walked to my balcony door, and stood out there clutching the railing. I thought I was going to snap it. But my father placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Then she's just like her mother, isn't she?"

I shook him away.

"I don't know that."

"But that boy did outside, didn't he?"

"He mentioned white colored animals, especially women, are never true to their love. And he brought up you and Pillie, I went off. We were supposed to meet last night, but she never called to me. So I flew home, and he started with me. I don't know what to do father, she's the love of my life. She's the only girl that's made me stop dead in my tracks. The only one who's made me feel like a thousand pounds lighter, the luckiest guy in the universe, and made me actually feel whole."

My father paused and looked out towards Starlius.

"Go get her then, you fool."

"Father?"

"I should have been given that advice, so now I'll give it to you. Pillie thought I was heartless, and I never gave myself to show her I wasn't. Go to her, and show her how much you love her. Bring your ruby son, give her your whole heart."

My spirit lifted, and I went to my desk. I pulled out the right bottom drawer, and took out the black chest inside.

Every Dragon, has a heart, that is not inside of them. It is a kind of gem. Mine is a huge ruby. And I was going to give it to the one girl, I knew I wanted to give it to.

I tucked it under my arm, and flew towards Starlius, feeling the most nervous ever.

Knowing I may not be the only one looking for Lilius's hand.

I didn't want have a huge ego, and knew exactly when I gotten there, that she would choose me.

But I only hoped that I was the only one,

and that she would have me as hers.

--

I realized what I had just said, and didn't even know if it were true. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. So instead of seeing Rogan's happy face, filled with wonder, instead of doubt, I flew out my balcony doors, and flew towards the graveyard. Hoping maybe some of the dead may be a comfort, when the living were too happy to be around.

Even if it was my own fault for saying that, I couldn't live up to it. I landed on a headstone and started to weep. When I heard a loud roaring noise, I've only heard as a soft melodic song.

I realized then, that my balcony doors were still open.

I guess Drake came by to see if I was alright, and saw Rogan was there.

Whoops.

--

I walked into Lili's room to see, a dog, a toucan, and the puppy. I roared as loud as I could. The boy looked like he was the happiest ever, and then when he saw me, he growled.

"What do you want lizard?" he said.

"Where's Lili?" I asked.

He saw the box under my arm, and laughed.

"Came to give her your heart, ehy?" he said.

I clutched the box tighter, you see, if someone is to break your gem, you die. And there are only two things that can bring you back from your gem breaking. Someone puts all the pieces back together, finds every piece, and grinds them up. They pour the ashes of the gem into a glass, and make casting of a heart shape. The pour the ashes together in the casting with hot candle wax, and make it into a candle. You light it, and the Dragon lives for just as long as the wick keeps burning. The wick never goes out, unless it's blown out. Then the candle melts, and that Dragon dies. Or you find every piece of the gem, grind it up and say the same of that person 3 times, and say some magic words, and throw the ashes into the wind. No one has ever learned the magic words.

Even though my father told me the words on my back, are the words to resurrect me. So that's good to know.

He lurched forward and I blew a gust of fire at him.

He jumped and the toucan and dog left the room. The guards burst in, screamed then left.

"I think we should take this outside. Lili's things are in here."

"Alright then lizard boy."

He jumped at me and he lunged out the balcony doors, landing on the ground. I set my box down at her balcony, and hovered down.

People gathered to watch us, or to see what was going on.

He kept kicking my back, or stomach.

I wanted to wait for Lili before I made a move, otherwise, she may take his side.

"What, are you scared lizard boy?"

He bared his fangs, and lunged at me, I swiftly moved and clawed at his stomach.

He yelped only a little, it turned into a roar.

"No, I'll just kill you, and I promised Lili I wouldn't."

Before I thought all would be over, and Lili would never see me come, I saw a white figure in a blue dress come flying over the castle, and boy did she look mad, I watched her but as soon as she was there, something struck her, and sent her flying into the courtyard.

"LIIILIIII!!" I screamed I roared in pain and anger and flew over towards where she fell. I felt something strike my head, and I whipped my head around to find out what it was. The wolf threw a rock at my head and I realized, I was bleeding a lot more than I thought. I still flew over to Lili, and a noticeable figure stood over her, gawking. As I got closer, I realized who it was.

But I wasn't sure why my mother would want to kill her.

--

I flew over as quickly as I could, but when I flew over the courtyard, I felt someone or something grab my leg, and hit me on the head. I fell like a ton of bricks crashing to the ground. I landed on a fountain, and I soon realized the fountain was not just filled with water anymore. My body knocked over the large portion of the part which spews the water out. And I was bleeding, a lot. I noticed a who or what was standing over me, but I my vision was fading, and I knew, even if in the right state of mind, Myira DragonRiyte was going to kill me.

Chapter 8

My mother's evil cackle meant, she had hit Lilius intentionally. Right behind me, I heard the dog screaming, I didn't care, if he loved Lili as much as I did, he wouldn't let my mother get away with hurting her. I flew over to my mother.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, noticing all the blood.

I rushed over to Lili, but my mother held out her hand and with a flick of the wrist, I went flying into a wall.

Lili's father had ordered guards by now, and even he stepped out to watch the commotion. The dog, had climbed over the great stone wall, and noticed Lili in a pool of blood, the two of them tried to rush over towards her and got the same treatment. I got up and ran towards my mother.

"Why did you do this?" I screamed, trying to reach either of them. It felt as if Lili and my mother was surrounded by a an invisible shield, I couldn't get to her.

She turned to me, and I noticed her bandages were off her eyes.

In her eyes, I saw complete evil, wickedness and that shocked me. I've never seen my mother like that. I never knew she was capable of giving me that look. Her eyes were a flickering black, white and red. She wasn't talking to me, so I decided to open my mind and talk to her that way.

"Mother, what THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" I yelled in my head.

"This should bring her outside, seeing her daughter dying."

"WHO?! Pillie?! Pillie doesn't love dad anymore mom! And this is going way too far! Let me go, let Lili go!"

Yew Sarconius, tried having his men attack her. That plan didn't work too well. The dog looked at me,

"Why is she doing this?"

"She wants her mother dead." I screamed.

Pillie Sarconius stepped outside and rushed over towards my mother. She attacked full force. My mom went flying into a wall. I rushed over toward Lili, and took her out of the freezing cold water. I screamed in Dragon,  
"Opevious Opevious, Teranito corestize, oracatavue Lili, no wertera YEARANTT!"

Which means, "Wake up wake up, With the power I seize, Lili I can't let you and can't leave you to die."

I kissed her on the lips to seal the spell. The dog came running over with her father. I held her in my lap and I couldn't look away from her. Then I heard the sound of a thousands wings flying, and realized it was the Bat Army. At the head of the army was my father, looking mad as ever. Yew stood up and watched my father come to Starlius and land with a thud. My mother and Pillie were still battling. My father grabbed my mother by the shoulders, and shook her.

"Myira, what are you doing?!" he screamed.

She drooled a little, and he ripped some of his cape and wrapped it around her eyes, and kissed her on her forehead.

Pillie got up from under a pile of rocks. Let me rephrase that, she used whatever power she had, and threw the rocks off of her. She got up and dusted herself off and walked towards my father. She started talking to him in Dragon, and he placed my mother down.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled, "I was handling it."

"That may be so, but I just saved your life. There's a reason she has to wear a wrapping around her eyes, it's to keep her sane. Her insane side, can't be killed. Why else do you think she's known as Medusa?"

My mother was lying still against the wall, probably exhausted.

"You can leave now Eldred." Pillie said.

"Not without helping save my daughter in law Pillineous."

I had never heard my father's name used before, and always thought Pillie was Pillie, so that was a shock.

He rushed over and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I started to tear up.

"Father, she won't wake up."

I looked up at him, and he took her in his arms.

He felt her back where all the bleeding was, and hung onto it. He opened her muzzle with his free hand, and closed his eyes and went 6 inches away from touching her mouth, and inhaled deeply. They both started to glow a deep orange, and my father began saying over and over, in old Dragon, only several animals know it.

"Two hearts one soul, let her live to join as whole, with love in heart, and in mind, leave no memory left behind."

They started to float upwards, and slowly Lili began to rise from his arms, and she jolted outward. Every joint and ligament, burst outward as if she were a doll. The last to awaken were her eyes. She opened them violently, as the rest of her body moved, her wings opened and she fell back into my father's arms, and he caught himself back to the ground. He laid her back into my lap and I pushed back her hair. I started to bawl my eyes out and I held her close to me.

"I love you my Lili."

I wasn't aware what was going on around me, but my father and Yew actually hugged. And Pillie wept in my father's chest. Why wasn't this working? I kept thinking. Why won't she awaken.

--

I kept hearing all the voices around me, and I heard Drake tell me he loved me.  
"DRAKE!" I screamed.

But no one could hear me.

I was stuck in a position of frozen time. Almost as if there was something I had to do, before I could be put back on Starlius with everyone else.  
"Maybe Rogan has to kiss me?"

I thought.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

Nope, nothing.

I started to freak out, and hyperventilate. I imagined myself being awake in his arms, when I thought I was on the seventh moon.

Someone wouldn't let me go on it though, almost as if it weren't my time.

I didn't know what else to think to myself, so I thought of the one thing, not only I wanted to do, but everyone wanted me to do.

"Take me home." I said.

There was a whirlwind of color, and I felt like a boulder was lying on me.

My back was in major pain, like I had a block of ice on my back and it had been lying there for so long it burned. I inhaled and woke up looking at a purple scaly body.

I tried to reach for the air, when I heard a male voice go,  
"LOOK!"

Drake pulled me away from his neck, and stared into my eyes.

"Lili." he said.

He sounded so relieved and like a hundred pounds just came off of his shoulders.

I reached for _him_, but _he_ didn't grab me.

I was instead crowded by my mother and father.

I turned from them, and they got the hint.

I pulled myself up and fell into Drake's chest, I was still very weak. Rogan stood behind Drake so that I may see him.

He came up real close, and as others were cheering and laughing, Rogan placed something in my hand and kissed me on my cheek. I watched him jump over the wall of the courtyard, and feel myself moving farther away. Drake was carrying me inside and I was gasping out to try to reach Rogan. I was still half drowsy, and not in my right state of mind, but I opened my hand. He had given me the ring. The ring which I was to wear. The one he had made, especially for me. To wear.

When I was to marry him.

I suddenly wished I was back into the state of frozen time.

--

I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. I jumped over the wall after I handed Lili the ring I made her. I was bawling my eyes out, and there was no where for me to go. I wanted to die. I wanted to destroy things. Most of all I wanted to destroy him. If she never of met him, I would be the one she cared for, the one she wanted to marry. I knew at that moment that, that one night, was nothing more than just something to make me happy. I was almost to the top of the hills when I realized, the box. I ran as quickly as I could to her balcony. I jumped up and tossed myself over the stone railing. I opened the box, and saw his heart inside. I wasn't sure if I should kill him. Instead I thought of how great it would be if he knew I could make his life a living hell. I wrote a letter to old Draconaek, letting him know what he could do, when he found his precious heart missing. I gave the box to one of the bats, and said,

"Draconaek." I ran as fast I could to my shop, and took out the ruby that shined like a thousand tiny beads. It was as big as a rock, and weighed nearly nothing. I made a tiny brick cabin, and hid it in there near my wood pile. The lizard would pay.

You want your heart back lizard? Then you have to tell Lilius you don't love her anymore, that there is someone else.

You think you can come in a sweep the most precious thing right from under me? Think again, I'm just returning the favor you courteously gave to me.

Rot in hell you bastard.

--

The rest of the story.

I'm leaving up to my readers.

You tell me how I should end it, because personally, I don't know who to have Lili end up with!

So, I want opinions, and I'll choose carefully, so that maybe we can all get our ending.

Questions to Answer;

Yes, Lili comes from my own thing.

I love the name, and want to one day name my daughter LilyRose.

I'm obsessed with the name, probably because I really love the Renaissance era, and Lily is a, well fae/faerie/robin hood era type of name. Draconaek, comes from Drake. My boyfriend is obsessed with that name, so I decided to entitle both.

Rogan, and the other names, are just random names I thought of, or I close my eyes, and type a letter and try to get a name just from that.

I'm obsessed with unicorns, and you guessed it, my guy loves dragons.

I made Rogan a wolf, because he has to be the rogue.

Aha! RoganRogue. Get it now?

I enjoy writing, and reading stories that have more than one love.

Maybe because you have the suspense of knowing who they'll be with in the end. I myself have had this ridiculous decision once or twice in my life. So, I know the first hand pain, and torture this puts your heart and head through. And, the aftershock of what you feel.

So, if you asked why I made this such a big deal to Lili, and your not sure why, it's because I acted the exact same way.

I don't make myself Lili, yes we have similar things, and some of the things, Drake, Rogan, and Lili say, are thing I've said, or my boyfriend's said, but that's really as far as it goes with it "being me".

I can't say I hate writing about love, or about writing what happens when you get a little too far with the one you love.

I like to keep it PG-13, at least when I'm writing for others to read.

I assumed people would put two and two together and figure out what went on, if I made it subtle, but I figured the parents walking in, would be a good laugh.

And no, that's never happened to me, that's not my style thank you very much. Don't assume just because I write about intimate things, I've actually done them. Isn't that the point of fiction?

Cursing, is always a must in my stories, even if its vague.

Maybe because I curse like a sailor.

And one last thing!;

I take my whole story for my own, they are my idea's. If, by some strike of god, that I have mentioned something in this story from another story, play, musical, movie, etc.

(The song Lili is thinking about when she flies to the seventh moon, is _Once Upon a Mattress _"Many Moon Ago", I know this, I belong in Drama Club, and love theatre and had a moment to entitle in.)

PLEASE!-Let me know, I'm not the movie person, so I wouldn't know, don't just assume I've taken it from that, I'm human too, I make mistakes.

Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you want people!

I'll chose from what I get, and I'll write the next (Chapter or Sequel? You have a lot to tell me now.)

-Lizzy! J


End file.
